With the development of science and technology, functions of mobile phones have become more powerful. Users also use mobile phones more frequently. In order to prevent privacy leaks and erroneous operations, mobile phones usually enter a locked state when not used. In that case, users need to perform an unlocking operation to unlock the mobile phones before use.
The current unlocking methods of mobile phones often include password unlocking, gesture unlocking (or pattern unlocking), and fingerprint unlocking. Password unlocking or gesture locking requires users to memorize preset passwords or gestures, and enter passwords or gestures to perform an unlocking operation in a preset area of mobile phones. Such operations are more complex and not convenient. Fingerprint unlocking instead requires a specific finger to touch a fingerprint area of mobile phones. It is also not convenient.
Thus, operations in the prior art to switch mobile phones from a screen-locked state to an unlocking state is quite complicated.